La herencia
by nereida-chan
Summary: Haruno Sakura es una chica normal...pero todo cambia gracias a una linda tía muerta y su linda herencia...-¿¿QUEEEE! ESTAS COSAS SOLO PASA EN LAS PELICULAS Y EN LOS FANFICTIONS-.SakuSasu...por el momento
1. Chapter 1

La Herencia

HOLA... este es el primer fic que hago y que subo...etto...mi hermana me ayudo...y dejen reviews para saber si voy bien... espero que le guste...

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A...BLA BLA Y BLA USTEDES SABEN...

**La Herencia**

**1. El comienzo**

-¡¿QUÉ?! ESO ES IMPOSIBLE, ESTO SOLO PASA EN LAS PELÍCULAS Y EN LOS FANFICTION.

-Señorita por favor cálmese…Es una buena noticia

-¿¿PERO CON ESA CONDICIÓN?- preguntaba Sakura notoriamente enojada

- Lamentablemente si-respondió el Abogado

Hace menos de una semana que se había muerto la tía favorita de Sakura, hace tres días se entero que su tía tenía un testamento y una inmensa fortuna, hace una hora le comunicaron que ella era la heredera y hace diez minutos le dijeron la condición que había que cumplir.

(Flash back)

Estaba en la clase de biología, su favorita, cuando derepente un profesor entra en la sala diciendo que la necesitaban en la dirección urgentemente, ella simplemente salió bajo la atenta mirada de sus compañeros. Cuando llego al despacho se encontró con un señor bastante viejo.

-Usted es Haruno Sakura

-hai

-Yo soy el abogado de su tía Haruno Tsunade y me ha encargado la tarea de informarle que ha sido nombrada la única heredera de la fortuna de su tía, equivalente a 10 mil millones de dólares, pero esto sólo se le será entregado si cumple con una cierta condición.

-……

-Usted tendrá que cambiarse al instituto High School Konoha donde antiguamente estudio su tía y tendrá casarse al finalizar su último año de preparatoria con algún estudiante del mismo, para así poder acceder a la suma-dijo tranquilamente el abogado.

-……..(procesando, procesando) ¡¡QUÉ!!...-grito Sakura.

(Fin flash Back)

-Y si no quiero hacerlo

-No consigue el dinero

-¿Pero de verdad tengo que ir a ese instituto?

-Si

-Al instituto más CARO DE LA CIUDAD- dijo sin poder creerlo.

-Exactamente

-Espere deje ver si lo entiendo, mi tía murió, me dejo una fortuna, pero solamente la puedo obtener si me cambio de instituto y me casó con alguien que estudie ahí.

-Correcto.

-Pero, pero….

-Ya arregle los papeles para su traslado y su residencia en el High School Konoha, se le dará una pequeña mensualidad para pagar los gastos del colegio y sus gastos personales. Comienza desde el próximo lunes en su nuevo instituto, gracias por su atención, hasta luego- dice el abogado dejando a Sakura en shock.

-Pero yo no QUIERO casarme…

**CONTINUARA...**


	2. Chapter 2

**2."No pertenezco a este mundo"**

Sonó la alarma de su teléfono, la pelirosa lo apago de inmediato ya que se encontraba despierta pues no pudo pegar un ojo en casi toda la noche pensando como iba a ser su nueva vida…ya no iba a estar con su amiga mejor amiga Hikari, ni con su amigo Ryo, iba a tener la súper mega herencia de su tía Tsunade, pero antes tenia que casarse con algún chico adinerado, por supuesto un hijo de papito del instituto más costoso de la ciudad de Konoha, para poder conseguirla. Por un lado se sentía feliz ya que no iba a tener más problemas con las cuentas, ni con ahorrar, ni que iba a comer el mes que venia y ese tipo de cosas…pero no estaba muy segura si podía cumplir aquella condición.

Como iba a conseguir gustarle a un chico de esa clase si ella siempre había sido una persona que no llamaba mucho la atención, lo único llamativo que tenía era su extraño y largo cabello rosa y sus lindos ojos esmeralda, cosa que en su colegio no era bien visto, los únicos que la aceptan como realmente era, eran sus amigos que ya no podía volver a ver.

Se levantó sin animo, se miro al espejo y se vio unas ojeras a causa del insomnio, miró el reloj aun le quedaba tiempo suficiente para arreglarse un poco porque aunque no tuviera muchas ganas de empezar su nueva vida, tenia que causar una buena impresión para así cumplir la condición y tener la codiciada herencia.

Se dirigió al baño, se ducho rápidamente, se puso su nuevo uniforme y se maquillo para disimular sus ojeras y mientras se peinaba se escucha el sonido del timbre. La pelirrosa se asoma por la ventana de su pieza que daba a la calle y casi se desmaya al ver una inmensa limosina negra a afuera de su pequeña casa y a un mayordomo ya de edad al frente de su puerta. Ve que su mamá abre la puerta y hace pasar al mayordomo, y siente unos pasos apresurados hacia su pieza su madre entra a su pieza con una cara de felicidad, de emoción y de cansancio, aunque los dos primeros son buenos sentimientos, mezclados con cansancio no te hace lucir muy bien pensó la pelirrosa.

-¡¡Hija estas lista??...te vienen a buscar- le dijo su madre que no cabía de la emoción.

-Hai- respondió tomando su maleta con sus pocas cosas y sus preciados libros de biología que había comprado ahorrando casi todo un año

Su madre la acompaño hasta la entrada casi llorando de la emoción repitiendo como la enésima vez de que tenía mucha suerte de haber tenido una hermana tan generosa como Tsunade, de que estaba orgullosa de su linda hija, que ya no tenían que preocuparse más de las deudas, que irían de vacaciones a Hawai, y ese tipo de cosas.( Claro que Sakura no le había dicho nada de la condición)

-Señorita, permítame su maleta- le dijo el mayordomo, Sakura le tendió su maleta sintiéndose un poco rara por tanta atención.

-Gracias…-

-sígame, por favor- La pelirosa le hizo caso y lo siguió hasta la limosina el mayordomo le abrió la puerta, pero antes de entrar se despidió con un fuerte abrazo a su madre.

La limosina se veía igual de grande por dentro, se sentó al lado de la ventana viendo como el vehiculo se alejaba de su casa, de sus amigos, de su ciudad y de su antigua vida y se acercaba a una gigantesca mansión que se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad, cruzaron la gran puerta principal, un hermoso parque lleno de árboles en flor hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada donde se encontraban algunos alumnos y alumnas saliendo de sus autos costosos, otros entrando al edificio con sus gigantescas maletas llena de ropa costosa, otros hablando y riendo con sus amigos.

El mayordomo le abrió la puerta y le hizo un educadamente un ademán con la mano para que saliera, Sakura lo quedo mirando con los ojos como plato como diciendo, nunca había pensado en estar en un ambiente como este, el mayordomo tosió un poco para que la pelirrosa saliera de su asombro, cosa que hizo reaccionar a la joven salio de la limosina torpemente, el mayordomo le entrego su maleta y un papel con algunas indicaciones.

-Que tenga un buen día señorita- le dijo amablemente dejando a la joven sola

-Es…espera un momento…-dijo inútilmente ya que el anciano ya se había ido, miro hacia el frente y se encontró con casi todos esos niños ricos mirándola como bicho raro

-No pertenezco a este mundo- pensó

**CONTINUARA...**

**Princces-Zelda:** Gracias por tu review, y que bueno que te haya gustado...saludos


End file.
